


Entre Conselhos e Bisbilhotagem

by ClaireBonnefoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa is a good senpai, Pining, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Stalking, Suportive Iwaizumi Hajime, Suportive Oikawa Tooru, and a noisy one, asking for advice, kind of, oikawa senpai, there is an English version, tobio kouhai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Kageyama queria confessar seus sentimentos para Hinata, mas não sabia como. Então foi pedir conselhos para a pessoa que – mesmo que lhe doesse admitir – mais sabia do assunto: Oikawa. Tooru, como bom senpai que era, seguiu-o em seu encontro – sem ele saber, obviamente -, para lhe dar suporte se precisasse (pff, claro. Cala a boca, Iwa-chan!). Iwaizumi não sabia como tinha se metido no meio daquilo. Mas... talvez aquela tarde não fosse tão ruim assim.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Entre Conselhos e Bisbilhotagem

**Author's Note:**

> Uma Kagehina com uma pitada de Iwaoi porque eu não resisti. Um agradecimento especial para a minha beta Camyarsie. ♥ Aproveitem!  
> English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321268

– Eh? Tobio-chan, o que você tá fazendo aqui? - Tooru o encarou presunçoso, com o queixo empinado. Então sorriu, convencido. – Veio se deliciar com o prazer de minha companhia?

– Não – respondeu Tobio. – E-Eu queria perguntar uma coisa... – disse, ruborizando e desviando o olhar.

Tooru ficou surpreso. Nunca pensou que viveria para ver Tobio tão sem jeito.

– C-Como faz pra s-se confessar para alguém? – Perguntou, enfim, deixando Tooru ainda mais espantado. Tinha algo além de volêi na cabeça dele no final das contas. Mas ele logo assumiu a pose de galanteador.

– Fico honrado, Tobio-chan, mas eu já tenho namorado.

– Não é você, idiota!

Tooru sorriu malicioso.

– Então é o Chibi-chan! – Disse, presunçoso, deixando Tobio ficou ainda mais vermelho.

– E-Eu nunca disse que era... – murmurou, mas sabia que não conseguiria convencê-lo do contrário.

– Oikawa, com quem você... ah, oi Kageyama – Cumprimentou Iwa-chan, indo até eles. – O que faz aqui?

– Tobio-chan estava pedindo conselhos amorosos para o senpai aqui – gabou-se.

Iwaizumi revirou os olhos.

– Bem, Tobio-chan, como eu estava dizendo... – Tooru disse.

– Na verdade você não dizia nada.

– ... você devia chamá-lo para sair – continuou, ignorando-o.

Tobio assentiu.

– Mas nada de levá-lo para jogar vôlei! – acrescentou, conhecendo o kouhai o suficiente para adivinhar suas intenções.

– E-Eu não estava pensando nisso... – mentiu, corando.

– Leva ele pra sorveteria que abriu agora – sugeriu Iwa-chan.

Tooru tinha que admitir que _era_ uma ótima ideia. Por que Iwa-chan não usava essas ideias românticas com ele?!

Tobio assentiu novamente.

– E não esqueça de pagar! – Acrescentou Tooru. Não podia ficar para trás.

– E-Eu sei...

– Boa sorte, Kageyama – desejou Iwa-chan, sorrindo.

– Ele não precisa de sorte, Iwa-chan. Meus conselhos nunca falham!

Iwaizumi revirou os olhos novamente.

– O-Obrigado – murmurou Tobio, curvando-se minimamente.

Então ele ouviu o barulho de alguém tirando foto. Iwaizumi sinceramente não entendia o porquê de Oikawa gostar tanto de tirar foto do Kageyama agradecendo, mas não disse nada.

– De nada! – Respondeu, com uma piscadela. – Vamos, Iwa-chan.

– Tchau, Kageyama.

°°°

Hajime amaldiçoava o momento em que havia concordado com aquilo. O maldito Oikawa conseguia ser bastante persuasivo quando queria. E o pior é que Hinata e Kageyama ainda não tinham nem chegado! Já estava cogitando sair daquela sorveteria e ir para a sua casa. O idiota do seu namorado que se virasse sozinho!

– Iwa-chan, eles chegaram – sussurrou Oikawa, nem um pouco discreto. Não conseguia entender como eles não haviam visto eles ali. Dava para perceber quem eram com o boné e os óculos escuros!

Os dois se sentaram na mesa, escolheram e fizeram os pedidos e, enquanto esperavam, começaram a conversar sobre vôlei. Não que ele quisesse prestar atenção, mas a conversa era tão exageradamente alta que era impossível não ouvir.

– Aqueles dois idiotas não sabem falar de outra coisa? – Oikawa reclamou.

Pouco depois os pedidos chegaram, o que fez com que o volume da conversa diminuísse. Bem pouco.

Eles terminaram os sorvetes e pediram a conta.

– Deixa que eu pago – Kageyama disse, e um sorriso de orgulho surgiu no rosto do Oikawa. Hajime não pode deixar de sorrir também. – E-Eu que te convidei... – explicou, corando, fazendo Hinata sorrir e agradecer.

Os dois logo saíram da sorveteria e, um pouco depois, foram seguidos por Hajime e pelo seu namorado. Andaram até uma praça tranquila, com um laguinho, algumas árvores e bancos ao seu redor. Tinha uma vista muito bonita.

– O Tobio-chan tem mais jeito do que eu pensava – disse Oikawa, e ele concordou.

Porém os dois se dirigiram para uma quadra de vôlei ao lado da praça e começaram a jogar.

– Não acredito! – Exclamou Oikawa, indignado.

– De onde eles tiraram esta bola?! – Perguntou Hajime para ninguém em especial.

Sentaram-se escorados em uma árvore, perto do lago, Oikawa resmungando. No começo, observavam os mais novos com atenção, mas logo perderam o interesse. Hajime deitou-se no colo do namorado. A brisa balançava delicadamente as árvores, amenizando o calor do verão, e Oikawa acariciava distraidamente os fios escuros de Hajime. O barulho foi diminuindo, suas palpebras foram ficando mais pesadas, e Hajime deixou-se mergulhar no mundo dos sonhos.

°°°

A bola caiu no lago espirrando água, consequentemente molhando todos os que estavam ao redor, incluindo Hajime, que acordou assustado. E é claro que seu namorado de merda quase rolava de tanto rir de sua cara.

– Ai, ai, Iwa-chan, você tinha que ter visto a tua cara!

– Cala a boca, maldito!

Quando ele parou de rir, puderam ouvir Kageyama e Hinata gritando, uma acusando o outro de ter jogado a bola na água. Pouco depois os dois decidiram parar de discutir e foram tentar recuperar o objeto.

Quase não deu tempo de Hajime e Oikawa saírem de lá, mas conseguiram se esconder sem serem vistos. Depois de um tempo se debruçando e quase caindo no lago, Kageyama (que foi o escolhido para salvar a bola, já que era mais alto) finalmente conseguiu recuperá-la.

Como já estava ficando tarde (Hajime dormiu mais do que imaginava!), os mais novos decidiram ir para casa, o que arrancou um suspiro exasperado de Oikawa. Ele não ia se confessar?!

Mesmo assim continuaram seguindo os dois (principalmente porque a casa de Hajime e Oikawa era para aquele lado, e Oikawa se auto convidou para dormir na casa de dele. Não que Hajime fosse contra ou algo do tipo...). No caminho eles conversaram sobre vôlei (o que o deixou mais certo de que eles não sabiam falar de outra coisa).

De repente, Kageyama parou de andar e ficou em silencio.

– Kageyama? – Chamou Hinata, virando-se.

– H-Hinata, eu... – começou Kageyama.

– Desculpa, Kageyama! Eu juro que não fiz de propósito! - Ele exclamou, olhando-o assustado.

– O quê? Não é isso! Droga! – Praguejou.

Devia se conformar que ia morrer sozinho. Nem se confessar conseguia sem assustar Hinata!

– Kageyama – chamou Hinata, receoso, percebendo a sua frustração. – E-Eu não fiquei realmente com medo – disse, tentando consolá-lo. – Não tem como eu ficar com medo da pessoa que eu gosto... – acrescentou, baixo.

Porém Tobio ouviu e sentiu um calor gostoso em seu peito. Então era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando eram correspondidas?

Quando Shouyou percebeu que tinha dito a última frase em voz alta, ele achou que tinha assinado sua sentença de morte.

\- K-Kageyama, e-eu.... n-não é-é... – Tentou pensar em algum jeito de concertar. Ele não podia perder a amizade dele!

\- E-Eu também gosto de v-você, idiota – Kageyama interrompeu, vermelho.

O rosto de Shouyou se iluminou. Então Kageyama não ia odiá-lo e parar de fazer levantamentos para ele? Ele- Ele também gostava dele?

Tobio não sabia o que fazer. Ele já tinha se confessado, de um jeito ou de outro, mas e depois? Se estapeou mentalmente por não ter perguntado isso para Oikawa. Mas ele não achou realmente que seria retribuído.

Porém Hinata acabou com seu martírio, jogando-se em cima dele em um abraço, que foi desajeitadamente retribuído.

Um pouco atrás, os dois terceiranistas observavam com um sorriso no rosto.

– Ele conseguiu, no final – comentou Hajime.

– Claro que conseguiu! Meus ensinamentos não falham – gabou-se Oikawa.

Hajime revirou os olhos.

– Podemos finalmente deixar os dois sozinhos e ir para casa? – Perguntou. – Não aguento mais segui-los.

– Eu sei que você gostou, Iwa-chan!

– Claro que não, idiota! Nunca mais me envolva nessas tuas ideias malucas!

– Malvado, Iwa-chan!

Apesar de tudo, não havia sido tão ruim. Foi divertido espionar os dois ao lado de Tooru. Gostava de passar um tempo com o namorado, não importa o que estivessem fazendo. Mas isso era algo que nunca admitiria em voz alta.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada por lerem! Espero que tenham gostado! Cuddos e comentários são muito apreciados!! Eu adoraria saber o que acharam da minha fic! Até uma proxima vez! 😊


End file.
